Trading Places (19th)
Summary At the Sanzu River, Octoroo tells the annoying Furry Warts to quiet down. Master Xandred orders Octoroo to do something. Switchbeast makes his appearance. He informs the villains that he works for another boss. Bulk and Spike have a garage sale. Antonio cooks a meal for his friends. The Nighlok begins the attacks. The Rangers notice that there is something wrong with the humans. Antonio, Bulk, and Spike fall under the Nighlok's spell. Switchbeast continues the attack. Green and Yellow Rangers make their appearance and take on the Nighlok. Blue, Pink, and Red Rangers join the fight. The Nighlok pins Red Ranger with a gnome. Red Ranger demorphs and poses like a gnome. The Rangers continue the fight against the Nighlok, who blasts Blue and Pink Rangers to the ground. Green Ranger figures out that the gnome and Jayden have switched places. At the Shiba House, the Rangers deliver the Rangers and the inanimate objects. The Rangers try to communicate from within the objects. Emily and Mike plan for the their next mission. Mentor Ji mentions that they need to defeat the Nighlok. Back at the Sanzu River, Switchbeasts celebrates his victory. He reveals his plans that the humans will send all of the objects to the dump and destroy the humans. Master Xandred enjoys his style. Bulk and Spike's spirits are picked up and sent to the trash. Emily watches as Mike trains. Mike is worried about Emily. He gave Kevin a nice addition to his outfit. Gap Sensor alerts Mike and Emily to action. Mentor Ji gives the Black Box to Mike, who has an idea. Spike's newspaper is used in a bird cage while Bulk's can is recycled. In the Shiba House, a kitten starts licking on Antonio's fish. The Nighlok continues the attack. Mike and Emily morph into action. Switchbeast pins Green Ranger and begins the transfer. Yellow Ranger distracts the Nighlok and switches the Green Ranger with Switchbeast. Yellow Ranger then switches the Nighlok with a soccer ball. Green Ranger (Nighlok) and Yellow Ranger wait for Switchbeast to make a decision. The plan works and the spell is broken. The Rangers return to their normal form. Antonio is upset that the kitten was licking on the fish. Jayden and Mia admire Kevin's new look. Switchbeast attempts to attack again but Yellow Ranger blocks the attack. Green Ranger powers up to Super Samurai Mode. Super Samurai Green Ranger uses the Super Vortex attack to defeat the Nighlok. Green Ranger uses the Black Box to form the Claw Armor Megazord. The two Mega Mode Rangers work together to control the formation. After a brief battle, the Megazord defeats Switchbeast. Green Ranger is impressed with their mad skills. Back at the Sanzu River, Master xandred is upset with the failure. The Furry Warts mentions Dayu and is immediately thrown into the River. He makes his way to shore, where he runs into Dayu. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers enjoy Antonio's meal. Emily and Mike praise each other. Mike shows Kevin a photo of his new look. Cast Category:Episodes